


Restraint

by thephilosophersapprentice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Combat Training, Ed is a dangerous young man, Gen, ed trains with class 1a, serious injury mention, this isn't a particularly happy story, trigger warning for oblique mentions of Solf Jackass Kimblee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: Bakugo's quirk drags Ed back to memories of Baschool and the man who almost murdered him.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 369





	Restraint

It was the sort of thing where if you blinked, you’d miss it completely.

Fortunately, Izuku had figured out enough of the rhythm of a fight to know when he could and could not blink.

Izuku hadn’t had time before the training exercise to warn the Amestrian transfer student about Bakugo’s temper. Edward Elric’s confident attitude was the sort of thing that was sure to infuriate Kacchan, particularly as there was nothing faked about it. Elric carried himself like a seasoned hero already, not like a high school student, and Kacchan automatically resented anyone closer to the top than he was himself.

Elric entered the ring, seeming completely unconcerned—no hitch in his step or breathing to betray any worry. He seemed to be waiting on Bakugo to show him the proper etiquette but when Kacchan only chuffed, the foreigner made a brief bow and stepped forward into a stable position.

Bakugo charged, letting off an explosion that should’ve hit Elric in the face.

Elric’s body language changed all at once. Where it had been relaxed before, it was now all sharp, knife-edge attention. He stared Bakugo in the eyes as if he didn’t recognize him. Every line of Elric’s body had gone angular, predatory.

Before the explosion was fully realized, Elric turned in a neat spin, looping one arm around Bakugo’s right and pulling down. Hooking his other arm around Bakugo’s knee, he lifted Bakugo just enough to unbalance him. Then he let go of the leg, grabbing Bakugo’s other arm and pressing both Bakugo’s arms together, palms against wrists in a clear threat. Kacchan tried to roll and break free, but Elric placed a knee in the small of his back, lightly pressing down. The entire fight had taken less than ten seconds, and Elric hadn’t even used a quirk.

It took All Might a few seconds more to remember to speak. “Elric takes the match.” Was it Izuku’s imagination, or had All Might sounded alarmed? But no one else had seemed to notice.

Elric relinquished his hold on Bakugo and stepped away, leaving Bakugo to stand up on his own. Probably for the best—offering to help would only have cemented Kacchan’s ire. Elric left the ring in complete silence.

“What _was_ that?” Mina asked, finally, voicing the thought in all their minds.

Elric’s teeth flashed in the sun, more like a threat than a smile. “Last time something blew up in my face, I almost got my spine severed.”

No one felt much like pressing for an explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading FMA/BNHA crossovers and the one thing I never saw was the concept that Bakugo's quirk could very well throw Ed into flashbacks of almost dying in Baschool. So I thought I'd remedy that.


End file.
